disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
To Touch a Hummingburn
'To Touch a Hummingburn '''is the 56th episode of Season 10. Summary A hummingburn appears in front of Captain Jake, Kwazii, Sofia, and Sheriff Callie. The pirate pals get Sofia to make Hummingburn Power Discs, but in order to activate their Magical Creature Power Suits, they need to touch the hummingburn, which is more difficult than they think. Then the team finds out that Chef Pete is planning to make a Hummingburn cake out of hummingburn eggs. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where Captain Jake and Kwazii zip-line from the Fantasy rainforest canopy down to the Disney Junior Club's ship, the Gup-TD where the other members are sleeping. Kwazii plays "Wild Kratts Theme Song" on the flugelhorn to wake them up. Sofia and Sheriff Callie then wake up, and Callie shuts Kwazii up by shoving a sock up the flugelhorn. The two are mad that they have been woken up, that is, until a green and flaming red hummingburn hovers around them. Their attention turns to the hummingburn's flight capabilities, and they analyze its movements. Kwazii names the hummingburn UFO. The pirate pals want to obtain Hummingburn Powers, but in order to do that, they need to touch a hummingburn. They jump out the Gup-TD and run across the forest floor, following UFO. Meanwhile, Chef Pete is cleaning his airplane restaurant, when he sees a hummingburn fly by. He follows the hummingburn after it flies away from his grasp. After three failed attempts to touch a hummingburn, Kwazii and Captain Jake realize that chasing is not a good idea, so decide that an even better way to touch a hummingburn is to wait and ambush (like a hummingburn predator). They ask Sofia to make Garland Snake Powers. Captain Jake explains to them that ambushing is a great idea because like hummingbirds, hummingburns need to constantly drink nectar from flowers like heliconia. Sheriff Callie scans the area for heliconia, but they also detect Chef Pete. Sofia dispatches a Butterfly Camera, and Clover, who then wakes up, flies it. He ends up finding Chef Pete singing about collecting hummingburn eggs (he eventually does get his hands on some). Sofia finishes Garland Snake Discs, and Clover teleports them. The pirate pals activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. UFO arrives at the heliconia flower that Captain Jake and Kwazii are hiding in. They activate their Magical Creature Power Suits while UFO begins to insert his beak into the flowers, finally touching a hummingburn. They head to Chef Pete's plane, where they catch him preparing a chocolate sauce to dip the eggs in. Chef Pete tries hitting them with a spatula, but quickly gets exhausted. The pirate pals, needing to refuel, do so at a nearby heliconia flower. Knowing that they are almost out of energy, Chef Pete gets out his dough cannon and fires dough balls, which make no difference until he hits the heliconia flower. They instead head to a difference sugary source – Pete's chocolate sauce. After they retrieve the eggs and send Chef Pete flying off by activating his plane's autopilot, they bring the eggs back to the nest which immediately hatch, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Rope *Magic Cage Villain Motives * Chef Pete: To make a cake out of Hummingburn eggs Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia *This episode is based on ''To Touch a Hummingbird from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Complete episodes Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Pete Category:Complete Season 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes based on cartoons